


[fanmix] The Chariot - An Amy March (Little Women) fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [16]
Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: 7. THE CHARIOT.—Succour, providence; also war, triumph, presumption, vengeance, trouble. Reversed: Riot, quarrel, dispute, litigation, defeat.-A.E. Waite's Pictorial Key to the Tarot
Series: My fanmixes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	[fanmix] The Chariot - An Amy March (Little Women) fanmix

[Image description: Fanmix cover made out of 2 screencaps from Little Women (2019) - the image is split in the middle horizontally. The upper half shows Amy in profile looking ahead, she looks sad. Theodore “Laurie” Laurence stands beside her. The second is upside down, showing Amy, wearing her painting apron, wringing her hands, her face is cropped off above the mouth. The words: “The Chariot An Amy March (Little Women) fanmix” are written in the middle of the cover in white letters./end Image description]

_Trackliste_

Trackliste  
Bea Miller - buy me diamonds  
Britney Spears - Work Bitch  
Cab Calloway – minnie the moocher  
Coconut records - easy girl  
Courtney Marie - May your kindness remain  
Dessa - dixons girl  
Emilie Autumn - Thank Gd I'm Pretty  
Fleetwood Mac - Rhiannon  
Gabrielle Aplin - home  
Isa ma - woman  
Josh Ritter - Paint Your Pictrure  
Kali Uchis – just a stranger  
Kate Earl - You can't Treat me That Way  
Lesley Gore - its my party  
Lisa Loeb - Sing Out  
Little Big Town - The Daughter  
Mabes - bigger picture  
Meghan Trainor - dear future husband  
Marina and the Diamonds - primadonna  
Mary Chapin Carpenter - why walk when you can fly  
Nada Surf - Popular  
Niki – newsflash  
Pixie Lott - What love got to do with it (tina turner cover)  
Sara bareilles - little black dress  
St Vincent - cruel  
Taylor Swift - 15  
Taylor Swift - Paper rings  
The Wreckers - stand still look pretty  
ZZ Ward - Marry Well  
The Handmaiden - You Must Be a Natural


End file.
